Vertrauen I
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Irgendwann in der 5.Staffel. Ignoriere diese aber! Clark und Lex sind seit 6 Monaten ein Paar. Lex kennt Clarks Geheimnis aber nicht. Er kommt dahinter und ist geschockt. Er überwältigt brutal seinen Freund. Clark erwacht in einem gläsernen Gefängnis und.


**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Musste mal was für die Clex-Fans schreiben, natürlich hat mich mal wieder meine Freundin Pandora dazu angeregt! Widme ihr auch diese Story!

**Pairing:** Clark&Lex

**Warning:** Slash 16, Drama

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**Vertrauen**

Er hatte es schon immer vermutet.

Seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er vermutet, dass Clark Kent nicht _normal_ war. Er hätte diesen Autounfall auf der Brücke nicht überleben dürfen. Sie hätten beide sterben müssen.

Ein _normaler _Mensch hätte ihn nach diesem Aufprall, nicht aus dem versunkenen Autowrack ziehen und sogleich wiederbeleben können. Schon damals waren es diese unbeschreiblichen, sinnlichen Lippen gewesen, die ihm sein Leben zurückgegeben hatten.

Genau dieselben Lippen, die ihm seit einem halben Jahr täglich um den Verstand brachten, ihm erneut einen Sinn in seinem unheilvollen Dasein, dass nur aus Macht, Geld, Gewalt und schmutzigen Geschäften bestand, gaben.

Seine Besessenheit von Clark Kent dauerte jetzt schon viereinhalb Jahre an und vor sechs Monaten hatte er endlich erkannt, dass er mehr für den Collegeboy empfand. Clark war zwar noch keine 21 Jahre alt, aber auch nicht mehr auf der Highschool. Lex hatte die Gesetzte studiert, um sich ja keine Klage wegen Verführung Minderjähriger einzuhandeln. Das konnte er sich in seiner öffentlichen Position nicht leisten.

Alles war so perfekt verlaufen, Clark war genauso angetan gewesen, wie er von ihm und jetzt nach diesem halben Jahr ihrer heimlichen Beziehung, wollte er dem Farmerjungen das allerschönste Weihnachtsgeschenk machen.

Lex Luthor hätte sich auf der jährlichen Luthorcorp-Weihnachtsfeier, morgen Abend, öffentlich geoutet und ihre Liebe der Presse preisgegeben. Er hatte dieses Versteckspiel mit Clark schon so satt gehabt und wollte von nun an wenigstens ein ehrliches und aufrichtiges Beziehungsleben führen.

Aber gestern Nacht war sein _normaler_ Wunschtraum zerplatzt. Eigentlich hätten sie sich gestern Abend bei Lex getroffen, aber eine wichtige geschäftliche Besprechung hatte sich bis spät in die Nacht hineingezogen.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht gewesen, als er nach Hause gefahren war und seinem Trieb, kurz bei Clark vorbei zu schauen, nachgegeben hatte. Sie wussten beide, dass sie nicht schlafen konnten, wenn sie einander keine „Gute Nacht" gewünscht hatten. Ja es war furchtbar kitschig, aber dieses Ritual hatte sich eben bei ihnen eingebrannt.

Vielleicht würde er Clark in der Scheune antreffen?

In seinem Loft hatten sie schon wunderbar, heiße Nächte verbracht und das trotz der kühleren Herbsttemperaturen.

Aber was seine Augen dann auf dem Farmgelände erblickt hatten, hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Wie angenommen, hatte auch Clark nicht schlafen können und im hell beleuchteten Hof noch einige Arbeiten verrichtet.

Lex hatte sich nie erklären können, wie Clark sein Studium in Metropolis, die Farmarbeit in Smallville und die Zeit mit ihm unter einen Hut gebracht hatte.

Doch dieses Rätsel hatte Lex nun unfreiwillig gelöst.

Mit bloßen Händen und einer außerirdischen Leichtigkeit hatte Clark in Sekundenschnelle Holz gehackt, Säcke durch die Luft geworfen und den Traktor zur Inspektion der Unterseite angehoben.

Völlig geschockt und so leise wie möglich hatte er seinen Porsche gewendet und die Flucht ergriffen.

o O o O o O o

Clark verspürte noch die hämmernden Nachwehen des Schlages, wie er langsam erwachte. _Schmerz!_ Wieso fühlte er _Schmerz_?

Soweit er wusste, vernahm er doch nur Schmerzen, wenn sich Kryptonit in seiner Nähe befand. Er wollte mit der rechten Hand seinen brummenden Schädel abtasten, als er bemerkte, dass diese festgebunden war.

Sofort war Clark hellwach. Er riss seine Augen auf und zerrte heftig an den Ketten. Seine beiden Arme waren über seinem Kopf an der Wand gefesselt und seine Fußgelenke mit Ringen an den Boden geheftet. Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit erfassten ihn, er konnte sich aus dieser knienden Haltung nicht befreien.

Was war passiert? Wo war er?

Clark sah sich um. Die fensterlosen Wände waren weiß gestrichen, nur eine graue Stahltür führte hinaus. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass er nicht nur angekettet worden war, sondern sich auch in einem zwei Quadratmeter großen, gläsernen Gefängnis befand.

Sicherlich Panzerglas, dachte er und ihm kam nur eine einzige Person in den Sinn, die sich so eine Szene leisten konnte: Sein Lover – Lex Luthor!

Soeben Genannter betrat mit verschlossener Miene das sterile Zimmer. Kein Muskel zuckte in seiner perfekten Luthor-Maske, nur in seinen hellblauen Augen flackerte es kurz auf.

Typisch Lex! Der teure Anzug und sein ebenso dunkler Rollkragenpullover verrieten Clark sogleich die Gedanken seines Freundes. So zugeknöpft und feindselig kleidete er sich nur, wenn es Kunden oder Geschäftspartner fertig zu machen galt, er sie buchstäblich vernichten wollte.

Er war ja so durchschaubar der junge Luthor. Dazu benötigte Clark nicht einmal seinen Röntgenblick, der jetzt sowieso nicht funktionierte.

Lex sagte kein Wort zu ihm. Ausdruckslos betrachtete er seinen Gefangenen und Clark starrte ebenso schweigsam zurück.

Er erinnerte sich wieder. Um 20:00 hatte er bei Lex geklopft und war eingetreten. Plötzlich hatte ihn ein Stahlnetz umfangen und geschwächt, und jemand hatte ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst.

Clark war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser jemand gerade vor ihm stand und gefühlskalt auf ihn herabsah. Auf das Ding, den Freak aus einer anderen Welt… und nicht auf seinen Geliebten…

Er senkte seinen Blick. Irgendwann hatte es Lex ja herausfinden müssen… und leider verhielt er sich genauso, wie Clark es immer befürchtet hatte…

„Wann hattest du vor _Es_ mir zu sagen, Kent?"

Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich _„Kent"_, er hasste es, wenn Lex ihn so nannte.

„Vor oder nach unserer _„Hochzeit"_?", ätzte Lex.

„Habe ich dir jemals wehgetan Lex?" Ein Gemisch aus Trauer und Wut schwang in Clarks Stimme mit.

„Nein, aber noch viel schlimmer, du hast mit nicht _vertraut_!" Lex fühlte sich furchtbar betrogen.

„_Vertrauen!_", Clark spuckte dieses Wort regelrecht vor Lex' Füße und sah seinem Gegenüber wieder in die Augen. „Gerade du nimmst es dir heraus, diesen unschuldigen Ausdruck zu gebrauchen! Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viele krumme Geschäfte du täglich in Auftrag gibst! Und ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich dir schon, dank meiner Fähigkeiten, das Leben gerettet habe! Du bringst dich mit deiner Rücksichtslosigkeit ja ständig in Gefahr!"

Clark ließ seinen Kopf hängen und verbarg sein Gesicht, er war so enttäuscht von seinem Freund.

„Die einzige Gefahr bist du, Kent. Du bist eine „Naturgewalt", eine unkontrollierbare Waffe", meinte Lex kühl.

Er erwiderte nichts darauf und kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. Für kurze Zeit hatte er wirklich gedacht, Lex habe auch eine gute Seite. Doch die hatte er ihm im vergangenen halben Jahr, wohl nur vorgespielt.

Bestürzt bemerkte Lex, dass Clark leise schluchzte. Er hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet: einen wütenden, aufbrausenden Alien, der die Welt beherrschen wollte, der ihm einen Grund gab, ihn ins Labor zu schaffen…

Wie dumm konnte ein Luthor eigentlich sein?

Seine Angst, die Kontrolle über einen Teil seines Lebens zu verlieren, hatte ihn so grausam werden lassen…

Nicht ein zerstörerisches Monster hatte er in schwere Ketten gelegt, sondern seinen besten Freund, seinen Liebsten hatte er in die Knie gezwungen.

Clark Kent und niemand sonst befand sich hinter dem Panzerglas.

Betroffen schloss Lex seine Augen und atmete tief durch. „Warum hast du _Es_ mir nicht gesagt?", fragte er leise und blickte erneut zu seinem Gefangenen hinab.

„Weil… ich Angst vor dir hatte."

„Du… Angst… vor mir?", stammelte Lex verständnislos.

„Du hast Macht Lex", erklärte Clark mit belegter Stimme, „Macht und Geld, du hättest mich mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunden erpressen können. Ja ich bin vielleicht stark, aber nicht allmächtig. Ich muss auf dieser Welt zurecht kommen, mein wahres _„Ich"_ verstecken… und dennoch den Menschen helfen, wo ich nur kann…"

„Clark… du kennst mich doch… warum?"

„Weil du genauso gehandelt hast, wie ich es geahnt habe! Oder glaubst du ich nehme dir ab, dass du das Stahlnetz und diese Ketten erst gestern Nacht mit Kryptonit angereichert hast? Du warst doch schon immer von mir und meinem Geheimnis besessen. Los hol sie, deine Folterknechte in Weiß! Sollen sie mich doch aufschneiden und auseinander nehmen…" Clarks Stimme erstickte schluchzend und Tränen liefen seine heißen Wangen hinab. Wie hatte er sich in Lex nur so täuschen können…

Ein Summen riss Clark aus seinen Gedanken. Die Glastür öffnete sich und Lex kam auf ihn zu. Clark zitterte vor Ungewissheit, er wollte noch nicht sterben…

Lex befreite ihn von den Kryptonit-Ketten, zerrte ihn aus dem gläsernen Gefängnis und ließ ihn am Boden liegen.

Sofort durchströmten die Superkräfte seinen geschwächten Leib und Clark fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Lex, wie dieser die graue Stahltür aufschloss.

„Du… du kannst gehen…" Beschämt biss sich Lex auf die Unterlippe und senkte seinen Blick. Er hatte alles zerstört… Noch niemals hatte er so für einen _Menschen_ empfunden. Und jetzt war alles vorbei.

„Ich werde dein Geheimnis… nicht verraten… und ich werde deinen Freunden… und deiner Familie kein Leid zufügen."

Langsam trat Clark zu seinem Freund heran und flüsterte: „Was machst du mit mir, wenn ich aber nicht gehen _will_?"

Fahrig wischte sich Lex über seine wässrigen Augen. „Bitte geh Clark… ich… es tut mir so leid…"

Bevor Lex zusammenbrach, fing Clark ihn auf und schloss ihn bestimmt in seine starken Arme. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus – er hatte sich nicht in seinem kahlköpfigen Millionär getäuscht. Lex war doch ein mitfühlendes Wesen.

Seine Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam und er krallte sich Hilfe suchend in Clarks T-Shirt. Lex konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so bitterlich geweint hatte.

Beruhigend strich ihm Clark über seinen Rücken.

„Schon gut Lex… alles wird wieder gut…"

„Nein… ich ….", schluchzte der Ältere. Doch Clark legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes und küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Ich vertraue dir… Lex. Ich möchte dir ab heute mein ganzes Vertrauen schenken."

Sprachlos fixierten ihn die hellblauen Augen. „Aber ich… ich habe dich schrecklich behandelt…"

„… und mich dann freigelassen und ich habe mich _freiwillig_ für dich entschieden."

„Ich… ich liebe dich… Clark", wisperte Lex verlegen und wich dem überraschtem Blick des Jüngeren aus.

Lex hatte ihm noch nie seine Liebe gestanden! Clark küsste Lex erneut. Zögerlich stupste er Lex' Zunge an und forderte sie schüchtern auf, mit ihm zu spielen. Er erforschte die wohlbekannte Mundhöhle des Älteren und leckte schließlich über dessen tränenfeuchte Lippen.

Behutsam bewegte Lex seinen Mund, unterbrach dann aber verzweifelt ihren Kuss und flehte inständig: „Ich kann nicht Clark… ich habe dir…"

„Du hast mir soeben _deine Liebe_ gestanden… und das ist alles was für mich zählt", hauchte Clark auf Lex' Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Und dass du auf Fesselspiele stehst, hättest du mir auch gleich sagen können", fügte er verschmitzt hinzu.

Ein verhaltenes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Lex zuvor noch traurige Züge. „Nein, ich glaube wir brauchen die Ketten nicht mehr, ich vertraue dir auch so Clark Kent."

Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und ihre stürmischen Zungen verschlangen sich ineinander.

„Ich liebe dich auch… Lex Luthor..."


End file.
